


Sleepless Nights

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mention of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kara has trouble sleeping after all she's been through
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of the Day #6

Kara stared into the darkness. All she could see was the faces of the people who had harmed her. People who had done terrible things to her.

She hated them.

She rolled to her side slowly, hoping not to wake up the person sharing her bed. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Kara cringed. “Sorry, I was trying not to wake you.”

Raina sat up. “It’s ok. I have trouble sleeping sometimes too. Come here.”

Kara moved to lay her head on Raina. Listening to Raina’s heart beating, Kara felt herself begin to fall asleep.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too.”


End file.
